


RPF

by using_this_name



Series: Crackity Crack [16]
Category: Supernatural, Supernatural RPF
Genre: Crack, Drabble, Fic Negotiations, Humor, Jealous Dean Winchester, Knotting, M/M, Mpreg, Pirates!!!, Resigned Sam Winchester, Smiley Jared Padalecki, Soul Bond, With a litter of Dragons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-12
Updated: 2013-05-12
Packaged: 2017-12-11 16:04:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/800558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/using_this_name/pseuds/using_this_name
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam and Dean encounter smiley versions of themselves, and are understandably terrified.</p>
            </blockquote>





	RPF

**Dean:** Who are they?

**Sam:**  They’re here to do the next fic. It’s RPF.

**Dean:** What?

**Sam:** Real Person Fic? They’re the actors that play us.

**Dean:** Oh! Like in that creepy world where we’re a TV show? But if they’re us, why are they dressed like pirates?

**Sam:** Ah. Well, they’re usually used for AU fics.

**Dean:** Why can’t we be pirates? That dude’s just like me, but with less guns. Pirates have guns!  I should be the pirate!

**Sam:** It’s for people who have issues with the whole brothers thing.  And they can’t have random unrelated guys hunting, so they give them the AUs.

**Dean:** Yeah, well, as your brother, I would like to say that I do  _not_ have issues with the whole brothers thing. Have they seen your ass?

**Sam:** Quite. But anyway.

**Dean:** No! This is important! That you-clone is ridiculously smiley! Do you want a more smiley version of yourself prancing around all the time? Do you?!?

**Sam:** No. But we still get all the hunting fics, so…

**Dean:** I don’t want the hunting fics!  I want to be a pirate!

**Sam:** Well, maybe we can work something out. Get them their own place so they don’t mix with our fics? Split up the AUs so we get some too?

**Dean:** Yeah! And we can give them the stuff we don’t want. I hear there’s a werewolf-soulbond-through-knotting where I get pregnant with a litter of dragons coming up. They could totally have that. While we do the pirate thing.


End file.
